


NIGHTMARES

by poemygod



Series: MY LOVE IS NOT FRAGILE [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Buckate - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemygod/pseuds/poemygod
Summary: A small series of works based on the line "My love is not fragile." from Frozen 2.There are some things that go bump in the night and sometimes that's okay.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Kate Bishop
Series: MY LOVE IS NOT FRAGILE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	NIGHTMARES

The apartment is cold, coffee table littered with empty bottles and half eaten box of pizza. Lucky dozes on the couch, soft doggy snores filling the room as a soft dusting of snow covers the streets outside. It’s almost peaceful. 

Peace and quiet never seemed to last too long. 

Kate shifts under the heavy blankets, curling her body in closer to the warm body beside her. Snuffling out a soft sigh in her sleep, her fingers graze over scarred skin delicately as settles back to sleep comfortably. The slight twitch of his arm doesn’t cause her to stir further. Brow furrowed, a stark contrast to dark lashes that cast shadows on her pale cheeks, his jaw clenches tightly. 

Whatever plays out in his mind, eyes fluttering restlessly, causes his body to tense under hers. The mechanical shift of metal on metal creaks in the silence of the bedroom, an ominous undertone that grows as the red numbers on the clock blink with the passing minutes. 

Even if she’d been awake, Kate’s reflexes would never have clocked his movements. So sudden is the shift from sleeping to attack that her defenses are sluggish to respond. Bright eyes snap open in shock as chilled metal fingers close around her throat, her air supply instantly cut off, mouth gasping desperately at the lack of oxygen filtering into her lungs. 

There’s a darkness behind his eyes, his features shadowed from the loose hair that hangs in his face. Even in the black of the room, she recognizes the stoic stare of the Winter Soldier. Ice fills her veins, her blood pounding in her ears as she reaches up, clawing at his chest to somehow break through the fog of his mind. It’s happened before; the nightmares so real that they trigger a lapse, forcing him back to the monster that HYDRA created. 

Her eyes water, a halo of light edging into her vision as she smacks at him harder, arm falling limp into the bed as his fingers close impossibly tighter. There is no Bucky in this moment. He is an asset and she is a mission. Fingers moving like molasses, she finds the side table, wrapping around the clock and holding onto it with the last of her strength desperately. Legs kicking up around his waist to somehow relinquish the hold on her neck, he lifts her head, slamming her back into the bed forcefully. It’s enough leverage for her to swing her arm up, bashing the clock into his head with the last of her strength. 

Metal digits relax around her windpipe and she twists out from under him, collapsing onto the floor in a heap as she inhales sharply, raking coughs shaking her body as the ringing in her ears began to fade. 

**”K… Kate?”** His voice is broken, confusion hanging heavy on his tongue as he moves to the side of the bed, reaching down for her carefully. Flesh. His hand shakes slightly, pulling back as coughs again. The mumbled curses in Russian normally make her smile, but she struggles to push herself up, her breathing labored. **“I did it again…”**

**”No.”** She croaks out, her hand coming up to her neck carefully, wanting to massage her bruised vocal chords, as if that will make them work properly. **”Not you…”**

Bucky opens his mouth to counter, but stops as she finally makes her way back up onto the bed. They’ve had this conversation too many times, more than she’d like, but her answer is always the same. It’s not his fault. He didn’t ask HYDRA to torture him and make him into a machine. Swallowing around the pain in her throat, she moves closer to him, frowning as he flinches back. 

**”I’m sor…”** He blinks in surprise as her fingers touch his lips, halting the words on his tongue. With cautious movements, Kate leans into him, her face pressing into his neck as she closes her eyes and relaxes. **”I can’t keep doing this to you. It’s not fair.”** She ignores him, letting out a long breath against his skin. His arm comes around her carefully, fingers moving over her shoulder in slow circles as the tension in the room eases. **“Kate…”**

**”Bucky.”** Her grip on him tightens, no fight left in her exhausted frame. Sitting back, bright eyes meet and she reaches a hand up to touch his cheek, catching the way his gaze drops to her bruising throat. Forcing him to look at her again, she lets her thumb run over the crest of his cheek, her other hand resting over his heart delicately. 

****”My love is not fragile.”** **


End file.
